


Santa baby (I've been a bad boy)

by faefuyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Little Shit, Na Jaemin is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefuyu/pseuds/faefuyu
Summary: Jaemin is dared to sit on the mall Santa's lap but he doesn't expect to see his crush and feel him get hard underneath his ass.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Santa baby (I've been a bad boy)

**Author's Note:**

> yes it is not Christmas, no i do not care

"You're crazy!"

"A bet is a bet, Jaemin. The faster you do your punishment, the less the embarrassment."

Jaemin almost smacks Donghyuck in the face because what kind of logic is he using. That definitely is _not_ how it's supposed to be.

"I'm still going to be embarrassed. You're literally sending me off to humiliate me."

"Well, isn't that an advantage? C'mon. It isn't _that_ bad." Donghyuck reasons, picking on his polished nails. The two spent the other night painting each other's nails and eventually ended up making out until they were sleepy.

It was a normal sleepover for the two best friends.

Donghyuck senses the worry in Jaemin's expression, softening up for him. "Fine. If it's that bad, you owe me so if I lose next time, I'll be exempted for a punishment."

"No no. I'll do it." Jaemin looks at him with a determined look. "I mean—how bad can it be? It's just sitting on santa's lap."

They finally come to a stop in the middle of the mall, where Santa is supposed to be, catering to children mostly.

"Well—" Donghyuck snorts. "You'll be an oddball in between all the cute little kids. But you're a cute little kid, it balances it out."

Jaemin sends him a look before turning to the man dressed in red, a fake white beard and mustache on his face and a fake big belly under his clothes.

"Go now, they're taking a break after 12."

"I swear. If anything goes wrong, I'll blame you and curse you and your seven generations."

"Yeah yeah."

Jaemin ignores the looks of the passerby and some parents give him a strange glance because Jaemin definitely stands out with his height over the other children. He's the second last in line and the child behind him keeps on staring up at him with a challenging look.

"Yes, hello. How can I help you?" Jaemin thinks having a little chat with one of the kids will be good to waste time until his turn.

"Can mister exchange places with me? I wanna go first." The child requests, her big doe eyes resemble Jaemin's own eyes and she has her pleading face on.

Jaemin isn't one to be mean _or_ fight a child, especially not for a chance to sit on Santa's lap, not in front of all the parents at least. So, he gives in and lets the girl go first. To thank him, she makes a little spin and bows a little, like a ballerina.

While waiting for his turn, Jaemin finds out she is indeed a ballerina. The petite girl tells him all about her day and Jaemin entertains her. He was always weak for children, particularly a cute girl who does ballet.

"Next,"

"Oh, mister! It's my turn. Thank you for changing places with me." The girl tugs on him to make him crouch down to her level and plants a chaste kiss to his cheek. "You're very pretty by the way."

Jaemin turns exceptionally red over the compliment and he hears an amused chuckle coming from Santa himself. His ears turn even redder, knowing the man had heard whatever the girl said.

Time passes somehow too fast yet tantalisingly slowly as Jaemin waits for his turn. He's the last person in line and surely, Santa won't ignore him, would he? He's technically still a kid, in his mother's eyes at least. He's already 20 years old!

_20 and you're going to sit on Santa's lap. Great, Jaemin. What a nice feat to end your Christmas._

"Next,"

Surprised, Jaemin jumps a little and looks behind him to get moral support from his best friend but said best friend looks like he's having fun talking to a hot boy (Jaemin could conclude from their far distance).

_I hope you get a nice dicking for leaving me like this, Lee Haechan._

Jaemin takes confident strides towards Santa, his façade almost falls at the somehow _very familiar_ very cocky raise of an eyebrow from the other.

"Good day, young lad."

_Where have I heard this voice before?_

"G-good day, Santa!" Jaemin's voice comes out a little high pitched as he approaches Santa. He eyes the other's lap and Santa seems to take the hint and Jaemin _swears_ he sees a sly smirk on his face as Santa pats his lap.

_Damn those are some strong looking thighs._

Jaemin snaps out of his reverie, gently sliding into Santa's personal space and places himself on his lap. "Uh—am I-uh-heavy?"

"You're as light as a feather, darling."

_Darling?_

Jaemin's face lights up in fire. Sure, it's not his first time getting called darling but to hear it from Santa.

_Oh no—Fuck, I should **not** be having feelings for an old grandpa dressed as Santa. That's too fucked up._

"So, darling. Do tell me, what is your wish?"

Clearing his throat, Jaemin tries to calm his beating heart and recalls the said punishment Donghyuck told him earlier. It's simple.

Looking up (or down in Jaemin's case since he's tall), he puts on the cutest puppy eyes he's ever done and slings an arm around Santa's shoulder.

"Oh, Santa. I've been such a _bad_ _boy_ this year. Will I not get a gift?"

Santa looks shockingly surprised, jerking back in reflex which made Jaemin almost stumble down his lap but he quickly clings onto Santa, adjusting his position.

"Fu—wait, um, J-Jaemin-ssi?"

Now it's Jaemin's turn to look surprised.

"W-wait, how do you know my name?"

If Jaemin's eyes aren't deceiving him, he could have thought that Santa is blushing red. He feels Santa's hand coming to grip on his waist.

"It's me, Jeno from Math class."

_Jeno from Math class._

_Jeno. Math class._

_Jeno. His crush._

_Lee Jeno._

_Fuck—Abort mission—_

"Fuck." Jaemin says in a daze, too shocked by the sudden reveal. He's sitting on Lee Jeno from Math class. Lee Jeno, who's been his 2-year-old crush. Lee Jeno, who's sweet, handsome and kind and smiles like the whole moon bestowed light on him.

"Uh, you shouldn't curse in the presence of Santa."

"Oh shit no—ugh!" Jaemin groans, covering his face in embarrassment. Not only did he curse in front of his crush, he made a fool of himself. "Wha—How, what even—?"

"My grandpa is supposed to be Santa but he caught a cold last minute and I stepped up for him. I'm quite good with kids...Just didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, this is embarrassing beyond words. I'm sorry, Jeno. Uh, this was a punishment since I lost a bet to a devil and t-that earlier. That was the punishment. I'm not weird like that."

"Is it Donghyuck?"

"Huh? Yeah...he made me go today."

"That's odd. I remember telling him I took grandpa's shift."

"Excuse me?"

"Hyuck didn't tell you? We're cousins, you know? He was there too when grandpa got sick and I volunteered to help."

_Lee Haechan you absolute insolence you stupid little shit you I will kill you—_

"Also, Jaemin?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sit...properly? You're kind of—" Jeno makes weird gestures and Jaemin finally understands when he feels the pressure under his butt cheeks. It totally surprised him because how is Lee Jeno hard from Jaemin sitting on him?

"Did you get an erection when the kids sat on you earlier?"

Jeno wheezes, air completely knocked out of his lungs as he throws his head back. "Jaemin, you _can't_ just say that. I'm not like that."

"Then—?" Jaemin purposely presses down his ass on top of what he assumes to be the hugest cock he's ever felt. Oh, to finally feel Jeno after all those times Jaemin sees his bulge. He knows Jeno has a huge dick but feeling it himself? That's a different situation.

"Fu—" Jeno leans his head on Jaemin's shoulder instead. "Have you always been this upfront?"

Jaemin shrugs, slowly rocking back and forth on Jeno's lap. There's a hitch of a breath before Jeno's grip on Jaemin's waist tightens, warning the younger to not go further.

"Hey Santa, do you think I could be forgiven?" Jaemin whispers in Jeno's ears as seductively as he can. "For being a _very_ bad boy?"

"Jaem—"

"Okay, time's up."

Their conversation is abruptly cut off and Jaemin feels a little disappointed since he was just getting in the mood. He reluctantly gets off Jeno's lap and automatically, his eyes go to the obvious bulge in between Jeno's legs. He bites down a smile, as Jeno fixes his clothes, to hide his erection.

"So, I think this is goodbye, Santa."

Jeno nods almost robotically but before Jaemin could leave, he catches him by the wrist and whispers something in his ear, making Jaemin raise both eyebrows.

They part away and Donghyuck welcomes him in his arms. "So, what did Santa say?"

"You bitch. You did that on purpose."

Unsurprisingly, Donghyuck lets out the brightest laugh, holding onto Jaemin as he cries his eyes out of laughter. His whole body is shaking while Jaemin just gives him a stink eye.

"But because of me, you got to sit on Jeno's lap, so I think I deserve a thank you."

Jaemin rolls his eyes, looking at the time on his phone. "What about you? Did you get that boy's phone number?"

Donghyuck waves his phone in front of Jaemin, grinning sheepishly. "Indeed I did."

"Well, you're not the only one with an appointment." Jaemin winks at Donghyuck as he leaves.

"Wait, what? Jaemin? Where are you going?"

"Looks like Santa's calling for me."

Donghyuck lets out a confused sound yet he has a knowing look in his face. "Looks like my plan worked." He leaves with light steps, a hot boy's phone number and knowing his best friend is going to get laid.

The moment Jaemin knocks on the fourth stall in the toilet, he's immediately pulled inside and is pleasantly surprised to see Jeno still in his Santa pants. Jaemin corners him, placing a hand on the wall and crashes their lips together.

Everything escalated quickly from them grinding against each other, tongues licking inside each other's mouth and Jaemin falling onto his knees, expression the exact same as the one earlier—the cutest puppy eyes but this time in an entirely different situation.

" _Oh, Santa. I've been such a bad boy this year. Will I not get a gift?_ "

Jeno laughs, unbuckling his pants and cock springing out and stands proudly. Jaemin's eyes sparkle as if he got the sweetest candy in the world.

"Come get your gift."

"My pleasure."

If Jaemin spent his 20th Christmas in a toilet, sucking off the mall Santa aka his longest crush's dick and getting the best orgasm in his life in return with a promise of a New Years date, then Donghyuck will find out the details very soon.


End file.
